jestem_frankyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Victor Alsedon
Victor Alsedon-to epizodyczna postać występująca tylko w odcinkach Lalka Franky,a także przez chwilę w odcinku Franky i strajk ojców. Victor jest importerem, eksporterem, brand managerem a także producentem zabawek. Osobowość Victor jest wesołym mężczyzną bardzo często się śmieje i mówi bardzo śmieszne teksty. Używa on też luźnych wyrazów jednak jest on bardzo zachłannym człowiekiem bardzo mu zależało aby stać się bogaczem. Wygląd Victor to chudy,starszy mężczyzna z wąsem i dosyć krótkimi siwymi włosami. Mężczyzna nosi na sobie granatowy garnitur pod którym ma różową koszulę a także krawat w kropki w kolorze niebieskim. Rola w serialu Victor przyszedł do rodziny Andrade aby przedstawić lalkę o Franky miał nadzieję że rodzina podpisze z nim kontrakt dzięki czemu będzie mógł je produkować. Jednak gdy rodzina się nie zgodziła i tak postanowił je produkować Luz to wyczytała w jego myślach i wtedy zaproponowała mu pomoc. Mimo że mężczyzna chciał je produkować nie chciał zaszkodzić Franky gdyż miał zamiar aby lalka mówiła rzeczy miłe i pouczające. Jednak to się nie udało gdyż Luz zmieniła zdania na złe a mężczyzna nie wiedział o tym i już zaczął sprzedawać lalki. Potem każdy miał pretensje do Franky że jest zła i były nawet zamieszki.Victor gdy usłyszał te teksty był zdziwiony jednak powiedział że nie zmieni ich gdyż były by to straty majątkowe. Później przyszedł do niego Andres który chciał aby mężczyzna zrobił jego lalkę jednak Victor nie chciał gdyż nie ma tyle odsłon co Franky,a gdy Andres się zmniejszył schował go w sejfie i chciał go rozmontować aby odkryć system gdyż myślał że to jego lalka. Po pewnym czasie przyszli go uratować Dulce i Roby potem powiedział wszystkim trzem androidom że to Luz nagrała złe teksty a gdy przyszli do niego Christian i Franky powiedział że nie wycofa lalek i że mają wyjść albo zadzwonili na policję. Po tym Mariano z przyjaciółmi udawał że są z Ligi ProRobotycznej i że za chwilę wejdą,Victor się wtedy przestraszył i uciekł,powiedział również Franky że może wziąć wszystkie lalki. Cytaty 1."A skąd pan wie? Bo ja dokładnie badam eee witam ooo rodzinka przejdziemy na ty?.Ty jesteś Sofia ty Clara ty Franky Franky Franky a ty ciebie nie kojarzę." 2,"Przepraszam pana w czym mogę panu pomóc?Jak mogę panu pomóc?Ooch nie wy raczej nie możecie mi w niczym pomóc to ja przyszedłem pomóc wam bo chcę wam zaproponować interesik stulecia". 3."Mówcie sobie co chcecie i tak stworzę tę lalkę i wkrótce zostanę milionerem". 4."Hi hi hi he he skłamałem haa ale byłem pewien że podpiszą ze mną ten kontrakt,to jest dobry kontrakt to jest kontrakt multimilionowy nie wiem dlaczego go nie podpisali.Ee będę musiał wymyślić jakiś plan B". 5."Nie nie nie nalegajcie!Nie usunę swoich lalek z rynku nie ma mowy! Znakomicie się sprzedają, po za tym ta Franky jest przez Q a wasza jest przez K,he he prawnie niewiele możecie zrobić hi hi hi". 6."To jest raczej niemożliwe he he trzeba wyjąć chip z wszystkich lalek przeprogramować go i zatrzymać sprzedaż hi hi hi.Nie nie to straty straty,na waszym miejscu potraktowałbym to jako żarcik". Ciekawostki * Uważa że złoczyńcy są modni. * Uznał że Luz to ładne imię gdyż jest jak wyluzować się. * Używał młodzieżowych tekstów np cool. * Czasami powtarzał to co mówili do niego inni. * Nie lubi niespodzianek. * Ma swój własny sejf. * Był bardzo śmieszny. * Chciał zrobić również figurki Andromaxa i Super Dulce pod warunkiem że by znów nimi byli jednak oni się nie zgodzili,nie chciał zrobić lalki Andresa. * Mimo że jest postacią epizodyczną z bardzo małą ilością odcinków to odegrał ważną rolę w serialu ponieważ pojawiał się w dużej ilości scen. * Pamięta cały czas o Luz mimo że prawie wszyscy zapomnieli,bo nie było go w ostatnim odcinku serialu gdzie Luz wymazywała innym pamięć,tak samo o niej pamiętają Roby i Dulce. * Victor to zagraniczny odpowiednik imienia Wiktor. Zobacz też Victor Alsedon/Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Dorośli